Dark Venom
by blackheart555
Summary: when dr.julian created zane he had to go through lots of robots to get it right. what if one of the robots turned back on and had a new evil syrup inserted called 'dark venom' which turns him evil. I have to give credit to ninjagirl01 for helping me with this!
1. Chapter 1

I walked out of the dark and abandoned room I had gotten up around midnight. I looked around the room and skidded over to the fridge and got a bottle of water. I sat down in a wooden chair staring at the ceiling.

All of a sudden I see a vision it showed a body or a figure the person gagged me and tied my hands while he took me out a window the next part I saw was me tied up and a red glowing eye and I heard a little noise kind of like a buzzing sound and a voice _I want your soul_.

I flew up to find Jay and me head butting

"Zane are you ok?"

"Yeah it was just a night mare" I knew it wasn't a night mare it was a vision chills went up my spine as me and Jay walked up to my room he saw my eyes glowing. I knew he knew too.

I couldn't sleep that voice kept repeating in my head I tried to think of where we were that buzzing sound I would never be able to sleep soundly again. Thinking that one night I will be taken away from my family.

I couldn't let that happen not again. I dozed off in the morning I jumped off my bed and walked groggily to the deck and stared out into the sunset.

"Zane?" I looked back and saw Cole still in his pajamas looking at me "What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep" I said rubbing my eyes while I yawned that was a lie. I stood out there alone for another 20 minutes before Nya called us down for breakfast. I walked down the stairs and saw the guys already down there.

I took a seat next to Jay as Nya brought out 4 plates. She passed out the plates for Kai and Cole and walked over to us.

"Here you go Jay" she said placing the plate in front of him

"Yeah thanks Nya" he said paying no attention to her and placing the plate to me. I think it really bothered her.

"Zane, what was your nightmare about" I looked at him then down at my food

"Nothing really" I said smiling he shrugged and looked down at his food eating. I sat there and shoved my food away and stood up walking away.

"Is Zane ok?"

"He had a vision in the middle of the night" Jay said. I went on the deck and went for a walk. I walked into town I had seen a black shadow fly across an ally. I slowly walked down when I heard the voice again.

_I want your skin. _I gasped as I swung around looking for someone I couldn't find anyone I sat on the ground.

_Tonight_


	2. Chapter 2

I ran home that voice it sounded familiar in a disturbing way. I rode my motor cycle on the way back, I still saw the shadow. He was leaning against a tree smiling. I had climbed up the chain and ran across the deck to the weapons room.

I grabbed a silver sword and walked out on deck again; I stabbed the sword into the ledge and stared out into the forests waiting. I started to doze off at sunset before Jay came up.

He put his hand on my shoulder "Zane, dinners ready" I sat upright grabbing the sword and swinging it back. Jay ducked

"JAY! I'm sorry" he looked at me strangely and left. I stood up and went down to dinner; I had rings under my eyes. I sat down and stared at the food I kept replaying the voice in my head. I drank my water and left.

**Short Nya pov**

I smirked "why are you so happy" Jay asked

"I slipped a couple sleep pills in his drink"

**Zane pov**

I started to feel drowsy around 9:00 I did the best I could I drank some coffee and trained, but I still managed to fall asleep.

I felt a slight tug on my wrists. I opened my eyes slowly and felt something around my mouth. I opened my eyes I was thrown out of bed and slid down the floor. I kicked my legs trying to create some kind of noise.

Before I knew it he hit me on the head with a hammer.

**Zane V1 pov**

I had entered the room filled with sleeping ninja I walked over to the blond one being as quiet as possible. I wrapped his wrist with some rope and grabbed my handkerchief then I gagged him.

I started to drag him across the wooden floor, when he started to struggle kicking his legs making some banging sounds. I saw the red one above him turn facing us and falling back asleep.

I looked down at the white ninja and got out the silver weapon Pythor got me. I raised it over my head and hit him in the skull, knocking him out. Blood started to drain over his blond hair and onto the wooden floor.

I jumped out the window onto the ground I carried the blond boy on my back; he was lighter than I thought. His red blood drained onto my grey cloths. I started to walk into the winter forest this place brought so many bad memories.

_Flashback_

_I was staring at a guy who was much older than me, I looked at the ceiling I had really blurry eyesight._

_"Father?" my voice was really messed up to it was scratchy like a bed reception of a radio._

_"Hello Zane" I stared at him for a moment. _

_"Let's go outside" he said with a cocky smile, he led me out a door and into the snowy forest. He had gotten some skates my size and put them on my feet. He led me to a frozen pond, and skated around with me._

_He decided to let go and I had slipped and fell onto the cold ice. He skated over to me and stretched out his hand._

_"I don't want your help old man!" he looked shocked, we went back inside. _

_"Zane could you come here?" I got off the bed and walked into another door over to him_

_ I had noticed I was really shaky and couldn't control my head or my hands. "What"_

_"Get on the table" I had done what he said as he strapped my wrist and ankles onto the table _

_"What are you doing" he opened my control pad and started to poke around._

_"It's worse than I thought the venom has already spread through his body, I have no choice" he reached down to my power switch. I started to yell at him_

_"What are you doing?! Father! Don't-" all I saw was black. After what seemed for decades I saw light. _

_End of flashback_

I had gotten to the metal tree I slowly opened the door

"Pythor?" no answer so I assumed he wasn't home. I walked about half way when I miscalculated a step and slipped I got up immediately but the ninja kept falling to the bottom. I ran down the stairs and grabbed him; I opened the secret door and walked into the laboratory.

I sat him up on the table strapping him in; he started to slowly wake up.

Show time


	3. Chapter 3

**Zane pov**

I woke up with blood covering my face, I looked around it looked like a laboratory. I tried to get up but was held down by the wrists and ankles. I heard footsteps coming from the far side of the room. I saw the shadow he started to laugh.

He walked into the light he had Lloyd's hair, only black, my facial features, a red helmet, one eye was raven black and the other was red, his skin is sort of grayish, and his clothes are grey scrubs.

"Hello Zane" he said in a scratchy voice. How walked over to where I was trapped.

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me" I looked at him for a while

"Really your dad never told you about me" he said smiling

"No" I said not looking at him

"I am Zane v1" he said opening his pad and revealing a sticker that said Zane v1 failure

"I-I don't get it"

"Do you need me to spell it out for you, I…am…your… brother"

"What"

"You're really stupid, but let me explain. Dad created me but he failed when he added an evil serum thinking that it would make me stronger. I like to call it dark venom. Anyways instead it made me evil. So the old man shut me down."

"How did you turn back on?"

"I got help from a little friend" he revealed a purple figure slithering in the room

"Hello Zane" I gave him an evil look as he just smiled

"pythor"

"Did you bring the serum?"

"Of course I did" pythor replied handing him a test tube with a black and purple syrup. He opened my control pad.

"w-what are you doing" I said as he took off the cork on the tube.

"Well Zane, I'm going to turn you evil like me" I gasped as I struggled more. When he tilted the test tube about the pour, I shouted no.

He stopped midway and looked down at me

"What"

"I'd rather die than be evil"

"I'll take you on that" he said unstrapping my wrists and ankles. I got up I didn't realize I was so lightheaded. He held I knife to my neck and led me up the stairs. He opened the door and we walked outside.

We got to a big snowy field

"Let's see if you can survive"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. For the reviews well that's what I get for letting my bf help me write. FYI I broke my right hand so I can't write as fast so stay patient**

**Zane pov**

He dragged me out into a snow covered field. I was bleeding badly on my head; he threw me to the ground.

"Stand up" I slowly pushed my pale body of the ground, my arms were weak and shaky. I finally was able to stand he smiled wickedly and threw a knife at my feet.

I picked it up and he revealed another one from his shoe. He got in a position to attack; I stood there standing my ground waiting for him to attack. He started to run up to me with his knife behind his head; he sliced it past me as I jumped back.

I ran up to him rocketing into the air I had my leg stretched out about to kick him in the head. He moved off to one side I fell on the ground, and looked back quickly splattering blood as I scraped him across the cheek.

He wiped some blood off his face and laughed. He ran towards me as I went to the side, he swung his leg around tripping me. I fell on the ground on my back; he looked at me with red eyes.

I moved back as he stabbed the knife between my legs. I grabbed my knife from the ground and stabbed it in his leg. He screamed in pain as he took the knife out of his leg. I stood up and walked back.

"Don't tell me the ice ninja's scared" I saw my falcon and looked over. He through a knife at my leg damn that hurt. I pulled it out of my leg and ran towards him slicing him in the face again. He grabbed his knife and stabbed me in the stomach dragging the knife down.

I gasped as he punched me I fell to the cold ground. He laughed as he kicked me in the stomach, making me cough out blood. He swiped the knife across my neck. All I saw was black

**Cole pov**

I woke up earlier than usual; I looked under the bed Zane wasn't there. He was usually the first one up, I jumped off the bunk.

I landed on something wet and cool, blood. I gasped as I jumped back

"JAY WAKE UP" Jay shot up hitting the top bunk.

"WHAT" I could only point, he gasped

**Zane pov**

…

**Cole pov**

We woke everyone up as we rode off to the ice forest. That's where he would be

**Jay pov**

We rode down the ice path trying to stay straight; I was so worried we got to his tree I jumped out. I slid to the steel tree and slowly opened the door I heard laughing. I looked through a crack and a saw a guy next to pythor they were laughing

"You're sure you killed him"

"Yeah, I ditched him in a field"

"Perfect" I ran up the stairs and out the door.

"He's in a field" we went as fast as our vehicles could go.

**Zane pov**

..."damn that hurt" I said breathing heavily. I tried to get up, fail. I wiped off some neck blood. How did I not die from that? I was very pale and losing a lot of blood. I couldn't get the thought of my brother being evil out of my head.

I could have been evil. I heard the tires of some vehicles not that far from here. I had a wound on my head, leg, throat, and neck I was banged up pretty bad.

I heard the vehicles get louder until they stopped. I heard footsteps coming closer when I saw 4 blurry shapes of blue, red, black, and green.

"Zane are you ok?" Cole slapped Kai

"Of course not look at him he's all jacked up" they picked me up

"What do we do?"

"We-we I DONO HE'S A ROBOT!"

"We should go to the hospital" they started to a run and put me in the back of Cole's car.

"Don't worry Zane you're going to be ok" we drove to the hospital everything hurt.

**Hope you like**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
